Le poison de la vie
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: OS qui est une suite de " Son dernier écrit ". POV Severus.


Hey !

Aujourd'hui, je poste un nouvel OS sur Harry Potter. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Le poison de la vie**_

Résumé : Suite du OS « Son dernier écrit ». Un petit POV Severus.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews de « Son dernier écrit » :

_Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. De rien, cela m'a fait plaisir de partager cet OS, d'ailleurs ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'en ai écrit un deuxième. En espérant que cette suite te plaise. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Ludivine_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Merci pour ta remarques, je compte la corriger dans peu de temps. Voilà. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Umieko_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà justement une suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci d'avoir lu « Son dernier écrit » qui compte aujourd'hui 276 vues. Merci d'avoir aimé cet OS.

Voilà, c'est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un homme se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cela faisait une semaine que celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était morte. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait lu son dernier écrit. Lors de cette semaine, il avait cherché son fils, puisque Sirius Black avait été condamné à Azkaban. Il avait été rendre une petite visite à Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, qui n'avaient visiblement pas l'enfant chez eux, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune trace de Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à les interroger sur le moment, mais l'avait fait plus tard dans la soirée pour découvrir qu'ils avaient tout simplement abandonné l'enfant. L'homme était alors allé voir à l'endroit où ils l'avaient laissé, et avait trouvé son fils mort dans une ruelle. Mort dans le froid, la faim et la soif. Il avait bien été obligé d'en informer son supérieur et l'enterrement de l'enfant qui avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu lieu la veille, l'homme y assistant.

Cette nuit là, l'homme qui avait perdu les deux personnes qu'il aimait, se baladait alors que la lune éclairée le parc de l'école. Des pas se firent entendre, mais il ne voulait parler à personne. Cependant, il se tourna tout de même vers le Directeur et pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'annoncer cela Severus, mais pour des raisons qui ne regardent que moi, tu ne pourras plus enseigner à Poudlard à partir de demain. Comprends moi Severus, tu ne vas même plus à tes cours, à quoi bon te garder. Autant avoir un professeur qui fait son travail et apprenne quelque chose aux élèves. » Déclara Albus Dumbledore.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit avant que le vieil homme ne retourne au Château. Severus lâcha un soupire, il allait devoir quitter cette école dans laquelle il avait grandi et vu sa Lily grandir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, à présent il avait tout perdu... Il releva la tête vers la lune qui était pleine cette nuit pour l'observer un instant, avant de retourner dans ses appartements pour récupérer ses affaires en quelques coups de baguettes, puis quitter l'école.

Il erra dans les rues. Ses bagages rapetissés dans ses poches. Il erra, seul, sans but, serrant un petit flacon entre ses doigts. Était-ce la bonne décision ? Il n'en savait rien avant cette nuit. La décision d'Albus lui avait confirmé ce choix. Le Directeur n'avait pas tord. Depuis la mort de Lily, il n'avait plus donné cours, préférant chercher son fils. Puis, il avait erré dans Poudlard quand il avait découvert que Harry était mort, lui aussi. Il avait même appris que l'enfant que Lily portait était mort dans son ventre... Pourquoi Dumbledore ne le comprenait-il pas ? Il avait bien le droit d'être en deuil, non ? Alors pourquoi le sanctionner ? Cela ne servait à rien de se poser ce genre de question, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les réponses.

Il n'avait plus rien à quoi tenir dans ce monde. Il n'avait plus personne à aimer. Il n'avait plus d'emploi et avait perdu deux êtres chers. Mais pouvait-il mettre son plan à exécution ? En avait-il le droit ? Oui après tout, si on pouvait choisir sa vie, on pouvait aussi choisir sa mort, non ? Non bien sûr que non... Sa vie avait toujours été contrôlée, depuis toujours, que se soit par son père, Lucius Malefoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore Albus Dumbledore... Il n'avait jamais pu choisir sa vie. Mais il pouvait choisir sa mort à présent. Cela, il en avait le droit. C'était son souhait. Il ne manquerait à personne. Et puis, de toute manière, rien ne le retenait dans ce monde empli de douleur et de tristesse... La vie faisait mal et ça il le savait mieux que quiconque...

Il retira le bouchon qui le séparait de la mort et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Devait-il avaler ce poison ? Il le pouvait, mais il savait qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde quelques instants après l'avoir avalé. Il ne pourrait plus reculer après cela. Il n'avait pas créé d'antidote et c'était mieux ainsi. Ce poison, il l'avait concocté exprès lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Au cas où, un jour il voudrait partir d'ici sans souffrir et sans avoir à se jeter un _Avada_, sort qui avait causé la perte de beaucoup d'innocents, dont sa Lily. L'image de la femme qu'il aimait toujours, puis celle de son fils mort alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, lui fit prendre sa décision. Il avala le poison.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Mais après une ou deux minutes, il fut paralysé. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il pouvait sentir que son cœur ralentissait, sa respiration se coupant rapidement.

Il allait mourir, lui, grand Maître des Potions périrait par une de ses créations. C'était mieux ainsi. Il allait bientôt rejoindre sa Lily et son fils.

Dans la rue, à présent, on pouvait voir un corps sans vie qui jonché le sol. Ce cadavre tenait dans sa main une fiole vide. Ce corps encore chaud avait le sourire aux lèvres. Et ceux qui avait connu cet homme, pourraient dire qu'il avait été heureux de faire ce choix. Le choix de mourir empoisonné. Le choix de quitter ce monde qui n'avait aucun sens. Le choix de rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait au Paradis. Le choix de mourir d'un de ses poisons, plutôt que de mourir avec la douleur.

Lui, qui avait été un Maître des Potions admirables, avait finalement succombé face au poison de la vie...

* * *

Ce petit OS est terminé.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
